


SubtEXt

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Marie's musical interpretation of their lives Dean starts doing some thinking about the whole Destiel thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SubtEXt

Dean sat on the end of the motel bed drinking a beer. Sam was pecking away on his laptop as Cas stood behind him. Every now and again Cas would bend forward, brace an arm on the table and point something out to Sammy on the screen.

It had been a nightmare finding out about Carver Edlund’s “Supernatural” books. Prophet of the Lord or not Dean always felt grubby that Chuck had known everything that had happened to Sam and him. Becky and the whole slash fiction thing had made him feel like he needed to scrub in bleach to get back to grubby. 

He’d had a different reaction to Marie and her musical. Maybe it was because she was just a kid. Dean knew he had a soft spot for kids; he couldn’t get as angry at kids as he did at adults, something about being a protective big brother just extended to any kid he encountered. Maybe he just didn’t give a damn what the world thought of him anymore.

He’d had quite a long chat with Marie about the whole Destiel subtext thing. Being able to discuss himself without the other person accepting that he was Dean was liberating. Marie had a lot to say about the obvious connection between the hunter and angel. Dean had considered most of it nonsense, but one thing had stayed with him.

“As readers we love Dean and we just want him to be loved. The poor guy has so many issues that it would take a bolt from heaven to convince him that he deserves love. Why can’t that bolt be Castiel?”

Sam clearing his throat with intent brought Dean back to the moment.

“You okay Dean?”

“Hum? Yeah.”

“Just you’re staring a hole into Cas here.”

Dean stood up quickly and took the three strides to the table. He dropped the beer bottle on the tacky plastic surface and before he could over think this he grabbed the front of Cas’ trench coat in both hands and pulled the confused angel in for a kiss.

It was a hard closed mouth kiss that lasted for all of about two seconds. Dean let go of the trench coat and took a step back.

“Nope. The fan girls are wrong; you just don’t do it for me Cas.”

Cas was wide eyed and very confused.

“Erm, good?”

Dean nodded and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

“I’m gonna go grab some dinner.”

The motel room continued in stunned silence after Dean had calmly strolled out of the door. Sam was blinking rapidly and Cas just knew he was going to say something.

“Sam. This goes at the top of the list of things we never mention again. OK.”

There was a finality to Cas’ tone that actually sent a little shiver of dread down Sam’s spine.

“Mention what Cas?”

“Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write a Destiel scene that could actually become canon. This is what I came up with.


End file.
